


right here, right now

by InLust



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Pre-Relationship, TARDIS interface is zero help, a lot of handholding, doctor gets shot, no deaths all happy endings, yaz taking charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Andromeda 3 isn't inhabited when the Doctor takes them there, so what the hell just shot her?aka Yaz taking care of the Doctor because she loves her





	right here, right now

**Author's Note:**

> so this was supposed to be funny....i obviously messed that up big time. i wrote this like five times and i went with this version; it's honestly an excuse for me to have yaz in the doctor's scarf (from that artwork), make invincible gays, and aggressive thasmin handholding
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS sniffing the air with a hopeful smile on her face. “Alright fam, it looks to be moderately cloudy with a chance of flurries of snow in about 8 hours,” she yells back into the TARDIS.

Yaz is the first to step out of the TARDIS. She stares in wonder as she takes in the smattering of orange and reds in the alien sky. “This is beautiful Doctor,” she says in awe. “Look at that!”

Ryan comes out shivering in his jacket and pulls out a beanie to put on. “Why are all the awesome planets so cold?”

Graham follows, already bundled up and unbothered by the cool air. “The question is why does it look so hot but feel so cold?”

They’re standing on a high rise balcony that overlooks the current city that they’re in. The Doctor looks out with her arms stretched out at the expanse.

“Andromeda 3, the original home of the species Androgyns before the sun went supernova. Seventh planet from the sun, which explains the cold,” the Doctor explains. She grins. “Amazing species, advanced technology faster than the sun even started to expand. They’ve all resettled across the galaxy now. Much like--” In the corner of her eyes, she catches Yaz zipping up her jacket and jamming her hands into her pockets. “Are you cold?”

Yaz pauses, eyes wide at the Doctor, before waving her hand. “It’s a bit nippy, but not too bad.”

The Doctor frowns before taking off the scarf around her neck and draping it around Yaz’s neck, bundling her up. “How’s that?”

Yaz blushes into the scarf. “It’s fine,” she wistfully says, taking in the earl grey scent on the Doctor’s scarf. “Thank you.”

Ryan and Graham shoot each other a look before Graham pulls out five quid and hands it to Ryan.

The Doctor smiles happily and rubs Yaz’s upper arms.

Ryan shoves the quid into his pocket before directing his attention to the Doctor. “So why are we visiting a deserted planet?”

The Doctor whips around to Ryan. “Fantastic question! Have you ever seen a sun right before--”

_**ZIP. ZIP.** _

The Doctor looks around frantically. “Get down!” Ryan and Graham drop down and rush towards the balcony ledge for cover. Yaz drops down and keeps her eyes peeled for the direction of the shot.

More zipping sounds continue in short bursts.

“Doctor! Get down!” Yaz yells frantically, grabbing at her hand.

The Doctor keeps looking around still visible. “ _Why_ are there shots being fired?”  

A bright blue light passes through the Doctor and suddenly, dark red splatters across the floor in front of the Doctor causing her to scream out in agony before crumbling to her knees. Ryan and Graham recoil to the sound of the Doctor’s scream before scrambling to her.

“Doctor!” Yaz yells instantly, coming to the Doctor’s side.

The Doctor groans as she rolls over, looking down at her injuries. “Oh god, that’s a mess,” she presses her hand just below her right heart. Yaz helps push down on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. “Gah, that hurts.”

“I’m sorry!” Yaz says frantically, trying to figure out how to stop the bleeding. “Doctor--” She feels her heart pounding inside of her. If anything were to happen to her--

“It’s alright,” the Doctor coughs as she covers Yaz’s hands over her wound. “Look at me, Yaz.” Yaz grabs the Doctor’s hand over hers. She smiles and looks at Ryan and Graham as well. “Everything is going to be alright.”

“Are you kiddin’ me Doc? You’ve been shot!” Graham points out.

“Eh, well,” the Doctor shrugs casually. “No major arteries or organs were hit at least, might’ve perforated a bit of my lung and---” she breathes in deeply before coughing violently. “ _Okaaaay_ , that’s not entirely good.” She groans once more before rolling onto her hands and knees.

“Doctor!” Yaz and Ryan both yell.

Graham helps her up quickly. “Back into the TARDIS right?”

“Back into the TARDIS!” the Doctor agrees as she struggles to stand.

They rush as quickly as they can, weary of anymore shots being fired. Yaz gets a final look to make sure no one is out there before entering the TARDIS and slamming the door shut.

Ryan and Graham bring her inside towards the console.

“Doctor, what’re we going to do?” Ryan asks quickly.

The Doctor whimpers as she breaks from Ryan’s and Graham’s support and reaches for the console. Her bloody hands grip the screen to read. “74th century. That’s right before the supernova. There shouldn’t be inhabitants on the planet,” she reasons as she drips blood onto the ground.

“Are you kidding me?” Yaz scolds as she ducks under the Doctor’s arm, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You’re in no condition to be solving puzzles right now.”

The Doctor groans, this time in frustration. “But it’s all wrong. The planet should be empty. The Androgyns have moved on.”

“You’ve been shot,” Yaz points out angrily. “You’ve lost a lot of blood. If you lose anymore you _will die_.”

“I said I’d be alright--” the Doctor’s eyes roll back and she falls limply against Yaz earning a gasp from all of them before bouncing back up. “Alright! I’m fine! Nothing like a power nap.”

“That was _not_ a power nap!” Ryan is hysterical as he ducks under the Doctor’s other arm. “We’ve gotta get you to the med bay. There’s a med bay or something here right?”

The Doctor is starting to look pale as she thinks. “Hullo, conscious ship, of course there’s a med bay.” She moans, feeling more pain. “I just never usually get to it in time.”

“Where is it?!” Graham settles for lifting her by her legs to hasten the process.

The Doctor’s head lolls back. “Third room in the second corridor,” she weakly coughs. “I said it’d be alright.” A small smile falls on her lips. “It doesn’t end for me here.”

“Not if we get you there,” Yaz insists as she nods to all of them to start moving.

They practically run. Yaz feels the weight of the Doctor around her neck, her legs start to burn as she helps carry her. They have no time to waste, they have to make to the med bay. The TARDIS will have something for them, she’s sure of it.

When they get there, it’s a mostly empty room with a couple of cupboards and two empty beds. They deposit the Doctor on the closest one. Graham and Ryan rushes around the room to figure out where the supplies are they need to stop the bleeding and any balm or salve that’s left.

Yaz tries to help when she feels the Doctor’s hand clamp down around hers. “Doctor,” she calls out. The Doctor’s eyes are closed and she has a peaceful look on her face. It breaks Yaz’s heart because this can’t be it. This _can’t_ be the end. How can she look so peaceful when there’s so much they haven’t seen together yet.

Yaz pulls away from the Doctor but there’s a steadfast grip that keeps her close. At any other time, Yaz knows her heart would be racing, worried that her palms were sweaty, and the Doctor would know that she’s nervous. But right now, her hands are bloodstained with the Doctor’s blood and she can only think of how she can save her.

“ _Please_ , Doctor, you have to let go,” she painfully begs. “We have to find a way to help.”

“There is no additional help necessary.” The disembodied voice of the Doctor at the end of the bed startles them all. Ryan and Graham freeze and turn around.

“Doctor!” Yaz yells seeing the image of the Doctor standing at the foot of the bed, arms behind her back. She looks fine? Yaz looks back at the Doctor’s hand in hers. “How is this possible?”

“I am not the Doctor,” she says. “I am an intelligent interface here to help you.”

“Help us then!” Yaz demands. “She’s been shot!”

The interface looks at the Doctor and tilts her head, very unlike the Doctor. “There’s nothing more that can be done to help.”

“What do you mean?” Graham seethes.

The interface turns to look at Graham and he unconsciously steps back. “The Doctor has been shot by a photon laser beam through the mid-right quadrant of their body. A portion of the intestine has been perforated narrowly missing the lung and the sub-heart.”

“Mate, you’re talking but that’s not helping,” Ryan interjects.

“There is no help necessary.”

Yaz yells, “How is that possible?!” She doesn’t realize it but her eyes start to sting and her cheeks are suddenly wet. She blinks a few times and the tears fall. “Why can’t you help?!”

The interface pauses strangely as it turns to Yaz. The face of the Doctor looking well doesn’t help Yaz feel better whatsoever because the Doctor is still lying on the bed, unconscious and probably dying.

“The bleeding has stopped. Their vitals have stabilized. There are no life threatening injuries that would require the Doctor to regenerate at this time,” the interface says as if that could ameliorate their stricken fears. “Rest is the only requirement for the Doctor to heal at this time.”

“How is that possible?” Yaz feels like a broken record as she sniffles, trying to stop the tears from falling.

“Time Lord constitution can combat thousands of deadly toxins and sustain severe traumatic injury,” the interface seems to deadpan. “If death were imminent, regeneration would occur. Regeneration has not been activated due to the stabilization of the wound. Please allow for 12 hours of rest to full heal.” There’s an attempt at a smile but it looks nothing like the Doctor. In an instant, the hologram disappears.

Yaz quickly turns to the Doctor and uses her free hand to push up her shirt to take her own look at the wound. It’s true, the bleeding has stopped and the drying of blood around the hole seems like it’s stopped for awhile now. Underneath, the Doctor’s skin is smooth and creamy and Yaz ignores that fact to check on her wound which was still grossly open but the bleeding has indeed stopped. It looks like it’s starting to heal already. She checks the Doctor’s pulses and finds the two tandem pulses beneath her fingers.

“She’s right,” Yaz reaffirms with relief. Ryan and Graham let out a sigh of relief. She rubs her nose with the back of her free hand. “The bleeding’s stopped and she's healing.”

Ryan and Graham stand next to Yaz putting their hands on her shoulder.

Yaz squeezes the Doctor’s hand before pushing away the hair across her forehead. “I don’t know what we’d do if we lost her.”

“You heard the thing, she would’ve regenerated,” Graham tries to comfort. “Whatever that means.”

Yaz knows what that means. _Regeneration_. There were lives the Doctor lived before they ever met. Men that she was before. All different people with different personalities. It’s hard to believe that the Doctor was anyone except who Yaz knew her as. As curious as she is to find out, she doesn’t want their time to end. The Doctor could be anyone, but there was only _her_ Doctor.

“What should we do now?” Ryan asks quietly.

Yaz turns back to Ryan, fire in her eyes. “We find out why a planet that’s uninhabited is inhabited.”

It takes a bit of prying, but eventually Yaz is able to free herself from the Doctor’s grip. Yaz doesn’t want to leave the Doctor’s side, but there’s work that needs to be done in the meantime.

Yaz washes the blood from her hands as best as she can. Still shaking from feeling the warm blood all over her hands and the Doctor’s chest moving underneath her hands as she tried to stop the bleeding. She wills herself to stop crying, reminding herself that the Doctor was going to be okay.

When she finishes changing, Ryan and Graham are in the console room, cleaning up the bloody mess.

“Do you mind changing the Doctor’s clothes?” Graham suggests. “It’d be less awkward…”

“Oh.” Yaz numbly nods. She swallows and turns back to the med bay, finding the last location of the wardrobe along the way. Unfortunately, there isn’t any clothes similar to what the Doctor’s chosen and she settles for a simple white set of linen pajamas.

The Doctor is still sound asleep when Yaz comes back. _The interface said 12 hours_ , she reminds herself. Yaz sets the clothes down at the foot of the bed. She looks around for the sink and fills a bowl with water before bringing it beside the Doctor to clean off the blood from her hands and around her wound that’s already starting to close up.

Yaz holds her breath as she changes the Doctor’s clothes. She’d always wondered what the woman looked like underneath the ridiculous outfit she’d chosen for herself. The Doctor’s skin is soft and smooth underneath her hands. Her arms don’t look strong, but Yaz has seen her lift an eye-bar to save a child. Yaz doesn’t let herself linger, feeling invasive and remains diligent to her task.

When she’s done, the Doctor looks like an angel unsurprisingly in her white outfit. Yaz shakes her head. “You wouldn’t like this outfit at all,” she lightly jokes. “It’s so boring on you.” She tucks the blonde hair behind her ear. “But you looks beautiful.”

Yaz shuts her mouth quickly. “I hope you didn’t hear that,” she goes on. “But if you did, don’t tease me.” She tries to laugh but it doesn’t make her feel any better. She holds the Doctor’s hand. “Please wake up soon.” She brings her hand up to her lips and kisses it softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

There’s a small knock in the doorway that catches her attention. Yaz turns quickly, sitting up straight to see Ryan standing there unsure.

“I just wanted to see--” he awkwardly stares to the Doctor. “I know you said we should find out what’s going on with this planet, but if you want to stay…”

Yaz shakes her head and stands up. “No, it’s alright. We need to figure this out.” She puts the Doctor’s hand down on her stomach.

When they get back to the console room, Yaz goes straight for the screen the Doctor was looking at. She doesn’t notice Ryan handing Graham five quid.

It takes her awhile to read the screen alongside Ryan and Graham because they can only guess what each of those lines and circles mean. However, the last thing the Doctor was looking at seemed to indicate that there were indeed heat signatures on the planet.

“Do you really think that there are _living_ creatures out there?” Ryan asks with uncertainty. He shifts uncomfortably at the thought of something being left on a desolate planet.

“Something definitely _shot_ at the Doctor,” Graham points out.

“It could be a drone or something. Security that wasn’t turned off.”

Yaz shakes her head. “If it were shot with the precision of a drone, we wouldn’t have seen it coming. We would’ve been shot on sight. The pattern of the shots weren’t uniform either. They were in burst of twos without regular time. And the minute the Doctor was shot, the firing stopped.”

Ryan stares with his jaw dropped. “How did you--”

Yaz crosses her arms, smiling humbly. She looks back at the screen thoughtfully. “I didn’t see if there was a shooter, but the way the Doctor was shot; it was coming from the northeast.”

Graham pats her shoulder proudly. “Good eye, Yaz.”

“Do you think we should head that way first?” Ryan asks.

“Seems a good idea as any,” Graham agrees. “It’s our best lead so far.”

“ _No, absolutely not._ ”

The three of them turn to the sound of the Doctor’s voice quickly. They see the Doctor pale and exhausted leaning against the doorway clutching where she’d been shot. They all rush to her.

“You should not be awake,” Yaz scolds as she slips her arm around the Doctor’s waist.

“Funny, I heard you telling me to wake up soon,” the Doctor reminds with a smile, earning a blush on Yaz’s face. If she heard that then that means she heard everything. The Doctor takes a deep breath, clearly in pain.

“You need to rest. The interface said you’d need twelve hours,” Yaz informs.

The Doctor waves her hand carelessly. “Nah, don’t listen to that old thing. I told you, just a power nap would do.”

“Doc, I’m going with the old thing,” Graham interjects. “You need to rest. You can barely stand on your own.”

“Because Yaz won’t let me go,” the Doctor cheekily responds.

Yaz huffs with annoyance. She lets go of the Doctor, who promptly begins to fall, but catches herself against the doorway.

“Yaz!” Ryan yelps.

The Doctor stares with wide eyes at Yaz like she’s been betrayed. Yaz stares at her pointedly with her eyebrows raised. “Alright, point taken,” the Doctor concedes. She reaches for Yaz, who helps her back to her feet. “But you’re not going out there. It’s too dangerous.”

“We’ve been in loads of dangerous situations before,” Graham points out. “Nothing we haven’t been able to survive.”

“Don’t get confident,” the Doctor sharply says. Her eyes harden as she stares at all of them. “We don’t know what we’re dealing with and I’m not letting you risk yourselves without a fighting chance.” She looks to all of them and declares, “Either we all go or none of us go.”

Yaz presses herself up against the Doctor closer, supporting her even more. “Will it get you to go back and rest?” she pleads.

The Doctor presses her lips together, looking at them all with big eyes. “Promise me you won’t leave this TARDIS until we can all go together.”

Ryan and Graham instantly concede. She was right. It was always Team TARDIS.

The Doctor looks to Yaz, arm thrown around her shoulder pulling her in closer. “Yaz, promise me.”

Yaz looks at the Doctor. The exhaustion on her face trumps the earnest look in her eyes. She wants to find out who did this to the Doctor and why, but she nods anyway. “I promise.”

They bring her back to her room instead of the med bay, which they all forget she actually has. It’s the first time they’ve been in it when they walk her back. Funny, they were expecting an eccentric room to match her personality. Instead, the room looks more like an office to be honest. The bed almost looks like a small cot against the wall near another doorway. There are bookshelves lined up all around the wall and a large desk that takes up most of the room with an array of open books and stacks of paper among little knick knacks and small frames.

“Sorry for the mess,” the Doctor says casually as Ryan and Yaz help her to her bed.

“A lot of books you’ve got,” Graham notes, hand brushing over one of the open books. He deftly sees the title of the _First Intergalactic Geneva Treatise_.

“Why carry weapons when you’ve got books?” the Doctor rhetorically asks as she lies down. A small satisfied moan comes out of her as her head hits the pillow. “Nothing more I hate about guns than getting shot by one.” She closes her eyes and breathes out.

Ryan furrows his brow before waving his hand in front of the Doctor’s face. Out like a light.

Yaz purses her lips, seeing the blanket bunched up right beside the Doctor. She reaches over the Doctor and pulls it over her, gently tucking her in. “Goodnight Doctor,” she whispers.

Ryan nods with a soft smile on his face as he regards the Doctor. He’s glad she’s okay. “Come on,” he taps Yaz. “Let’s go.”

Yaz nods and turns to leave when the Doctor suddenly says, “Yaz, stay with me.” They all pause and look at the Doctor to make sure she’s just sleep talking.

The Doctor tilts her head to Yaz, eyes half open and hand reaching out. “I mean it. Stay here.”

Yaz swallows and nods, taking the Doctor’s hand. “Sure,” she rasps. She looks to Graham and Ryan who stare at her with a smirk. She blushes before waving them along.

When Ryan and Graham leave the room, it seems to grow dimmer. And it’s then that Yaz realizes that the room is lit by oil lamps, but it must’ve been adjusted by the TARDIS itself. She looks around awkwardly, holding the Doctor’s hand while she lies on her bed sleeping.

Or so Yaz thinks.

The Doctor shifts further into her bed, pulling Yaz. “Come on, you need rest too.”

Yaz’s eyes widen and she can feel them threatening to fall out of her head. She can’t believe the Doctor’s intentions. “We can’t fit on your tiny bed,” she blurts out nervously. “I can go.”

The Doctor lets Yaz’s hand go to turn on her side, making enough space for her and peeling back the blanket. The sight is too much for Yaz to take in. It’s far more suggestive than it should be.

“Doctor--”

“You need rest too,” the Doctor insists. “And this way, I can make sure you’re not running off into danger.”

“I wasn’t going to run off into danger,” Yaz argues. But she would. She is ready to find out who did this.

The Doctor gives her a look. “Come to bed.”

A shiver runs down Yaz’s spine at the Doctor’s words. She’s sure the Doctor doesn’t mean for it to sound so... _authoritative_ , but the look on the Doctor’s face is enough. They know each other well enough; Yaz won’t rest until the case is solved and the Doctor won’t rest until she knows Yaz is safe.

Yaz bites her lip and takes her place beside the Doctor, kicking off her shoes and lying on her side so that there’s just enough space for the both of them to fit without touching.

The Doctor throws the blanket over the both of them and Yaz doesn’t move to pull more of it over herself as she hangs off the edge of the bed. The Doctor settles behind her and she thinks that’s that. Until the Doctor’s arm slips around her waist and pulls her from the edge of the bed.

Yaz warms instantly as she presses back against the Doctor. “Doctor…” she exhales nervously. The Doctor is flushed against her back.

“Is this okay?” she asks, breath hot against Yaz’s neck.

Yaz shuts her eyes and bites her lip. “Yes,” she sighs. As much as it gets her hot, Yaz feels comfortable lying in the Doctor’s arms.

“If I wake up and you’re not here, I’ll be very cross,” the Doctor informs as she nuzzles into Yaz’s hair to breathe her in.

Yaz takes a deep breath and turns in the Doctor’s arm to face her. She bravely slips her arm around the Doctor’s waist in return. She looks up at the Doctor, staring into the green eyes. They look like the universe. “I’m glad you’re alright,” she whispers like a secret.

The Doctor pulls Yaz in impossibly closer and she relaxes further into her grasp. “I told you I would be. Did you not believe me?”

“Most people who get shot, die,” Yaz grimly states. “Except, you don’t die. You regenerate. I can’t imagine you changing into someone new. Would you remember me? Or recognize me?”

The Doctor’s lips thin. She doesn’t say anything right away, taking in Yaz’s words. She breathes, chest brushing against Yaz’s. She smiles at Yaz. “Luckily you won’t have to find out.” She leans in and kisses Yaz on the forehead. “Let’s get some rest. We have an adventure waiting for us.”

Yaz leans into the kiss and holds onto the Doctor tighter.

They have many more adventures ahead of them indeed.


End file.
